The present invention relates to drain cleaners, and specifically, to cable feed control mechanisms for drain cleaners.
Drain cleaners are used to clean dirt and debris out of drains or other conduits that collect debris in locations that are difficult to access. Drain cleaners typically have a cable or snake that is inserted into the drain to collect the debris. Some cables are manually fed into the drain, while others are driven into the drain by a motor.